starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Miki
=Description= Miki (52 BBY) has always been a problem child since birth. Most Sylarians are docile and timid unlike Miki who is very direct and prone to violence. Her belief is that the shortest path to resolution is at the other end of a smoking barrel and she applies this principle to her daily life. Anyone who rubs her the wrong way quickly realizes just how dangerous this small girl can really be. Miki has an insatiable love for guns (an odd trait for a Sylarian) and often collects them whenever she can. Often times she gives her favorite weapons names and treats them better than she treats most people. Though she isn't very tall one should never let her size deceive them. She may not look it but this girl is very tenacious and her speed at drawing a weapon is incredible. The best defense against her is to always stay on her good side. =Skills= Racial Characteristics *'Limited Regeneration' See Sylarian. *'Bestial Affinity' See Sylarian. Force Powers Though Sylarians are by nature powerful Forces users Miki is an exception to the rule. She is still Force sensitive like all Sylarians but she has forsaken her Force training in favor of a more "direct" way of getting things done. In her own words she "chose guns and explosives over some ancient voodoo that she barely even believes in and can't even see." Weapons Miki is obsessed with guns, she can't walk by a gun store without insisting on going in to take a look. She stores a small arsenal of weapons in her room on the Infinity with everything ranging from small blaster pistols to heavy sniper rifles. She also has an assortment of grenades and explosives and a deep burning desire to blow things up. Her skills at rigging explosives are extraordinary though unfortunately she does tend to get carried away at times. Rounding out her arsenal is a small assortment of knives that she always keeps nearby for personal protection. Her small frail body wasn't built for hand to hand combat so for close quarters encounters she generally relies on others or whenever possible a gun or a trusty knife. As far as her role goes on the Infinity she is the crew's sharpshooter and explosives expert. =History= Early Life Miki is an exile, she was banished from her planet at a young age after causing a series of mishaps during her schooling. Unlike most Sylarian children Miki had presented a problem to her parents since birth, she was very objectionable as an infant and very demanding (traits that only seemed to get worse with age). She fought a lot at school and often times for no other reason than that she could. This behavior eventually landed her in a school for special kids like her. The goal of her instructors was to reeducate her and suppress her violent tendencies so that they may reintegrate her into Sylarian society. Unfortunately, the program had little to no effect on Miki and it was decided the best thing to do was banish her into space. She was given a week's worth of supplies and a shuttle with enough fuel to get her to the nearest planet. From there she was forced to make her own way in the galaxy, a feat which she managed surprisingly well. Miki misses her home planet but she has no regrets. In her opinion her banishment was the best thing to happen to her, she has never before felt so free. Life as a Mercenary Information coming soon... Miki's Arsenal Blaster Weapons *'Pistols' **BlasTech DL-44 x1 *'Carbines' *'Rifles' **BlasTech A280 Blaster Rifle x1 **Xerrol Nightstinger (Sniper Rifle) (Sold) *'Repeaters' Projectile Weapons *'Pistols' **KD-30 Kelvarlek Dissuader (Sold) *'Rifles' *'Shotguns' **Adostic Arms 12-Gauge Shotgun (Sold) *'Grenade Launchers' **GL-4 Grenade Launcher x1 (Currently out of ammo.) Knives *Vibrodagger x1 *Throwing Knives x6 Explosives *'Grenades' **C-16 Fragmentation Grenade (Sold) *'Demolitions' **Merr-Son Shaped Charge (Sold) **Plasticine Thermite Gel (Sold) *'Other' **Smoke Grenade (Sold) Equipment *Blaster Repair Kit Active Threads Category: Sylarian Category:Pryde2000